fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Journey to Our Idols
Journey to Our Idols is the third episode of Season 1 and third episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary Amy Jackson is kidnapped, and it's up the team to save her. While Ashlee is sick. Transcript Amy is in the middle of fighting armored soldiers who ambushed her. ::Amy Jackson: Will they ever learn? Amy swiftly kicks one into the other, and slashes through three of their armors, knocking them down. ::Amy Jackson: Go tell D'Angelo that he can go and- Amy then falls to ground, unconcious. The camera shows a dart in her back, and then zooms out to a rooftop where Mr. Cross is sitting with a rifle. He puts it down, gets up and dials the phone. ::Mr. Cross: We got her, sir. ---- Ashlee is sleeping in her room, with Tommy asleep in the chair next to her. She loudly sneezes, waking herself and him up. Tommy rubs his eyes and hands her a tissue. ::Tommy: How do you feel? ::Ashlee: Awful. ::Tommy: You are the most optimistic person I've ever met. That bad? ::Ashlee: Yeah. Hey, why were you sleeping there? Tommy yawns and gets up, pacing around the room. ::Tommy: It was my turn to watch you. I guess I fell asleep. ::Ashlee: That's sweet. You guys are good friends. ::Tommy: Uh, it's no problem. Yeah. Don't mention it. Ashlee grins before having a coughing fit. Tommy awkwardly shuffles out of the room. ---- Tommy gets a cup of coffee for himself as he sees the others sitting on the couch. He pushes Matt out of the way and sits down. ::Tommy: What are we all gathered for? ::Donnie: Director Rizzo wanted to talk to us. ::Tommy: I don't see her here. ::Danielle: With a transmission, wise guy. It's Matt's job to say stuff like that. ::Matt: I take offense! But she's not wrong. The TV turns on, with a clearly agitated Rizzo sitting at her desk. ::Rizzo: Where's Ms. Murphy? ::Danielle: Ash is sick, in bed. She normally wouldn't miss a chance to be a hero. ::Rizzo: Ah. Give her my good wishes. Now down to the mission at hand. I assume you're all familiar with Amy Jackson? ::Tommy: Yeah. Ashlee's her biggest fan. ::Rizzo: She's been kidnapped. The group hear a screech as Ashlee, in a robe, drags herself into the room. ::Ashlee: Is she okay? Who did this? When do we go? Where? ::Rizzo: I appreciate the enthusiasm. She was kidnapped yesterday in New York by a truck of armored soldiers at night. ::Tommy: How do you know? ::Rizzo: We keep watch. ::Matt: Creepy. ::Rizzo: It's not creepy! Anyways, their garb was similar to that of the soldiers we captured that attacked you all. ::Ashlee: That's terrible! Where do we go? ::Rizzo: Well, I interrogated one, personally. A flashback shows agents wincing and looking away as screams and loud whacks come from the cell. ::Rizzo: It didn't take long to get information from him. ::Matt: Also creepy. ::Rizzo: He knows the location of one of their facilities. It's our best lead. ::Tommy: That's all you got from him? Let me in there for a few minutes... ::Rizzo: He's a low-level grunt. A merc at best. That's all he has for us. But going there could be useful in discovering more about our enemy. I'll send transportation to pick you up. Good luck. The TV goes off as Ashlee paces around. ::Ashlee: What do I wear? ::Danielle: You aren't going. Ashlee makes a puppy dog face. ::Danielle: That's adorable, but you're still not going. ::Matt: Since when are you the team mom? Danielle uses her mind to throw a pillow at Matt's face. ::Donnie: Danielle is probably right. You're terribly sick. You can't keep up. ::Tommy: I don't need anyone slowing me down. ::Kenji: It'd be wise. A warrior needs rest so they can be focused. Ready to strike with precision, and not be clumsy. Ashlee sighs before sneezing, and slowly heads back to her room. ::Ashlee: I get one chance to see the coolest woman ever and I'm sick. But I guess you're all right. She angrily mumbles to herself before heading back. ::Danielle: Tom, was the slowing down part necessary? ::Tommy: Of course I want her to come. I'm just being smart. ::Matt: Tommy, you don't show your feelings very well. Maybe you need a class. ::Tommy: Go to hell Matt. Matt smirks as they all get ready to head out. ---- The group are all sitting in a large armored F.A.N.T truck headed down the highway. Tommy is sitting in the corner, laying back. Danielle is writing notes on a pad, Matt is playing on his 3DS, Donnie is sketching, and Kenji looks at Tommy, interested. ::Tommy: What is it? ::Kenji: Oh, I was just curious. I do not want to be rude though. I apologize. ::Tommy: Curious about what? ::Matt: I wouldn't mind if someone stared at me. ::Tommy: Shut up, Matt. ::Kenji: You have a cold, rigid demeanor on the outside. But you wouldn't be here if that's what you were really like. You wouldn't have watched Ashlee. ::Tommy: So what, you're trying to read my mind? Ask Danielle for help with that. ::Danielle: I actually can't read minds, it doesn't work like th- ::Kenji: No, I just want to know how your thought process goes. Why you act the way you do. ::Tommy: Well I mean- The group hear a loud explosion as the truck comes to a quick halt, flinging them out of their seats. Tommy, Danielle, Matt, and Kenji are knocked out, but Donnie's fall is broken by them. He gets up and rubs his back. ::Donnie:....That ruined my drawing. Aww man. ---- Ashlee is laying in bed, with the TV on. She flips through the channels before settling on a channel playing peaceful jazz. ::Ashlee: Maybe this'll help. She hears a door opening from far away and pushes herself up. ::Ashlee: They've only been gone for like 20 minutes. Ashlee opens a water bottle and takes a drink before getting up slowly and waddling out her door. She sees a mercenary entering the house, armed with a gun. She muffles her own gasp and ducks behind the couch. The mercenary looks confused as he heads around the couch to find every room empty. He hears smooth jazz from Ashlee's room, and intrigued, heads inside. ::Mercenary: Someone forgot to turn the TV off. Ashlee looks annoyed as she slowly gets up and picks up a mug on her table with her mind, throwing it at the mercenary's head. ::Mercenary: Oww! What the h- The mercenary turns around to find Ashlee, hunched over and coughing. He raises his gun to take her out, but can't do it, and puts it down. Ashlee quickly notices him. ::Ashlee: Oh! Woops. Didn't see you there. Ashlee then flings him into the wall, knocking him out. ---- Donnie walks to the driver's seat to find the driver dead, his head on the steering wheel. Donnie whinces and looks outward to see them at the large facility, as well as a turret pointed straight at the truck. ::Donnie: Not good. So not good. The turret rotates toward him and Donnie plays dead, falling to the ground. Tricked, the turret turns away. Donnie crawls back into the seating section where he sits down and catches his breath. ::Donnie: Being a hero is way more scary than I thought. Donnie then hears a groan and leaps up onto the seat, fists out. He then looks down to see Tommy getting up. Donnie lets out a sigh of a relief and gets down, going to help Tommy who shoos him away. ::Donnie: Did you...break anything? ::Tommy: I've had worse falls. ::Donnie: Good news, we're here. Bad news, the driver is dead. Also bad news, we're outnumbered. Worse news, there's a turret out there that has auto-aim. Basically everything is really bad. ::Tommy: Calm down, Don. We get them up, take out the turret, sneak inside, get Jackson, call for help. Easy. You calm now? ::Donnie: A lot more. Thanks, Tommy. You're good at comforting people. ::Tommy: Yeah sure, whatever. Just get them up. Tommy paces around the room as Donnie pokes Danielle lightly and mutters her name. She gasps and jumps up, holding Donnie by the throat. She sees it's him, and lets him go. ::Danielle: Oh. Sorry. ::Donnie:....No problem. ::Matt: That was so cool! They look over to see Matt staring while Kenji rubs his eyes. ::Tommy: We're ready. Donnie, sum it up for them. ::Donnie: Well I mean, we're there, but there's like this- ::Tommy: Basically, we're there but everything is terrible. ::Danielle: Comforting. ::Kenji: I am sure we've all been under worse. They all nod and get up, slowly heading forward to the driver's seat. They all duck as they see the turret scanning the area for signs of life. ::Matt: I wish I had a turret like that. They all glare at him as he shrugs. Danielle sighs and focuses, gazing at the turret. She then tilts her head and causes it to explode. The others look in awe of her. ::Kenji: Nice technique. ::Danielle: That one took a lot of training. The group file out of the truck, one at a time, and walk forward to the entrance of the forboding fortress. ---- Ashlee sits on the couch, hot tea in hand. She looks over to see the mercenary, who is tied up, come to. He struggles around, and Ashlee shakes her head. ::Mercenary: This is a really strong knot. ::Ashlee: My dad liked to camp. You won't get out. Ashlee yawns and sips her tea as he looks at her, clearly annoyed. ::Mercenary: So what are you gonna do with me? ::Ashlee: I considered killing you. The mercenary gasps and tries to get out, but Ashlee laughs. ::Ashlee: I wouldn't really. I'm gonna give you over to Rizzo. ::Mercenary: The director? The one who beats people up until they give? ::Ashlee: The one and only. ::Mercenary: Come on! ::Ashlee: You were going to kill me! I'm doing the right thing. Turning your criminal butt over to the authorities. ::Mercenary: I was considering it. But I couldn't go through with it. ::Ashlee: So what, you're an anti-hero? ::Mercenary: I'm a poor person. Ashlee gets up, a small smile on her face. She hands the mercenary a glass of water. ::Mercenary: You're pretty soft. Giving a bad guy something to drink and planning to hand him over. ::Ashlee: Soft? Anything but. I'm sick and tired. You're lucky you didn't catch me on a bad day....whatever your name is. ::Mercenary: Vincent. You don't strike me as the violent kind. ::Ashlee: Everyone has a bad side. I just hide mine, really well. ::Vincent: Everyone has a good side. Nothing is completely black and white. ::Ashlee: Vincent, you aren't so bad. ::Vincent: You'll let me go? ::Ashlee: Nope. Ashlee gets up and heads into the kitchen. Vincent sighs. ---- The group, inside the lobby of the facility, find things to be fairly quiet. They look at a sign showing a map of the maze-like facility. ::Danielle: The prisoner block is in the back. ::Tommy: Punch some people, steal a few guns, run to the back without too much attention. Don't attract any attention, Matt. ::Matt: I can't help that I'm so handsome. Tommy rolls his eyes when they hear a group approaching. ''Matt uses his magic to shrowd them in darkness. The group enter the lobby, not seeing the team.'' ::'''Soldier #1: You hear about Jackson? ::Soldier #2: I can't believe they caught her. Cross scares the shit out of me. ::Soldier #1: Just don't piss him off. ::Soldier #2: Who knows what pisses him off. He's spoken two words to me and they were instructions to kill someone. Not comforting. ::Soldier #1: You could take your paycheck and run. ::Soldier #2: If the cyborg woman can't escape, I doubt I can. The two laugh and leave. Matt checks for anymore, and then puts down the shield. ::Donnie: You saved us, Matt. Thanks. ::Matt: I have my moments. The team head through the door to begin their journey to free Amy. ---- Ashlee is sitting at the table, eating some tomato soup and drinking iced tea. '' ::'Vincent': Do you wanna know what I wanted the money for? ::'Ashlee': I was guessing beer and drugs. ::'Vincent': I have a little brother to support. We have a small apartment. I'm going from job to job. I'm just trying to help the kid. ''Ashlee gets up and sets down her iced tea gently and walks over to the couch, folding her arms. ::Ashlee: Are you lying? ::Vincent: I may be a mercenary, but I'm not a liar. Ashlee squints and sizes up Vincent. She can tell that he's being honest. ::Ashlee: I'm sorry you had to end up here then. ::Vincent: I probably shouldn't have signed up for the job. But I had good intentions. I'm not perfect. ::Ashlee: No one is, I guess. Maybe I can't be a hero like I see them. ::Vincent: No. But you showed sympathy to me. That's a hero, in my mind. Ashlee grins, wiping the sick look off of her face. She walks over to the counter and picks up a knife. ::Vincent: I thought we were getting along... Ashlee laughs and cuts through the rope, letting Vincent out. He gets up and stretches his legs. Ashlee takes her purse from the counter and gets out some cash. ::Ashlee: Go help your little brother out. Try not to work for the bad guys anymore. Vincent smiles as he walks to the door. Ashlee heads back to her room when Vincent turns around. ::Vincent: Wait, Ashlee! I have a way to pay you back. ::Ashlee: What is it? ::Vincent: The place I got hired by. Vincent pulls out a business card from his pocket and hands it to her. Ashlee looks at it, perplexed, as Vincent leaves. ::Ashlee: D'Angelo & Sons? That little shop on the corner? Why would that place want to take us down? ---- The group reach the prison block to discover a number of empty tubes, rather than cells. ::Tommy: This is some sick stuff. ::Matt: What, you haven't seen worse? ::Tommy: I've seen worse, but it was a different kind. This is insane. ::Donnie: Uh, guys, I see her. The group catch up with Donnie to find the tube she's occupying, unconcious and in stasis. They spot a number of tubes attached to her, feeding into a reactor. ::Kenji: This is not natural. ::Danielle: What are we standing here for? We gotta get her outta here! The group approach the tube and look to unhook her, when a female soldier runs toward them, but not in the normal attire. ::Tommy: Get her out. I'll beat up this as- Tommy is then swiftly knocked to the ground by the soldier, who does a sweeping kick to his legs. Tommy gets up to attack, but the soldier counters it and dislodges his arm. Tommy grunts in pain as the soldier kicks him in the stomach and runs toward the group. ::Matt: Must I do everything? Matt blasts three fireballs at the soldier, who swiftly dodges them and punches Matt in the face, knocking him out. Danielle disconnects the tube and starts to open it as the soldier comes forward. Donnie punches the soldier in the face, but she gets back up and beats Donnie up. ::Donnie: A little....oww...help...here! The soldier pounds Donnie's face, when Kenji leaps out and kicks the soldier in the face swiftly, knocking her out. ::Kenji: Always pay attention to all of your opponents. The trio get up, all clearly in pain. Tommy, Donnie, and Matt put her in a tube and close the hatch as Danielle pulls the unconcious Amy onto the ground. ::Tommy: How the hell did she do that? If the others were like that, we would be dead by now. ::Donnie:...I'm scared and impressed. ::Matt: I have no funny one-liner to say. I'm still sore from that punch. ::Danielle: Come on. The team carry Amy out through the back door discreetly and get a safe distance away from the facility. '' ::'Danielle': Wait for her to come to. She might be a little violent. I gotta go call F.A.N.T. ---- ''The group, Rizzo, and Amy are all in the house, talking. ::Amy: Thanks for saving me. D'Angelo hadn't ever gotten to me. I could've been in big danger. ::Rizzo: We keep hearing that name. First Murphy, now you. It doesn't make sense. ::Amy: I wish you the best with taking care of it all. I should get back. ::Danielle: Ms. Jackson, wait! Amy turns around and smiles at Danielle who walks up to her. ::Danielle: Our friend Ashlee is a big fan of you. She was going to come but she got sick. It'd mean the world to her if you could go over and say hi. ::Amy: I have fans? Cool. Of course. It's the least I could do. As the group talk, they hear Ashlee screech in happiness and Amy laugh. They all smile and Rizzo quietly slips out to investigate deeper. '' ---- ''That night, Tommy walks into Ashlee's room. ::Tommy: How are you? Ashlee grins and holds up a napkin with Amy's signature on it. ::Ashlee: A lot better than I was this morning. It was a really great day. ::Tommy: You were miserably sick and got attacked by a creep. ::Ashlee: A great day nonetheless. The guy wasn't a creep either. He had good intentions. He was just working for the wrong man. I guess I'm learning that no one is ever really a hero or villain like we think. ::Tommy: Yeah. Kenji got me thinking. Maybe I can be too rough. Maybe I should just be more forward with my feelings. ::Ashlee: I'd like that. ::Tommy: Me too. Tommy shows a small smile and Ashlee grabs his hand and squeezes it. He leaves and turns the light off, as Ashlee quickly falls asleep. ---- A cold, dim lab is shown. A scientist, the female soldier, and Mr. Cross are all present. ::Scientist: She lost no blood. But we're running low on Ms. Jackson's supply. ::Mr. Cross: And we only have one soldier. This is a massive loss for the company. ::Scientist: You'll need more subjects with Jackson's power. That's the only way we can build an army of super soldiers. Then, the team would be in real trouble. ::Mr. Cross: I'll get on it, doctor. Thanks for your services. Mr. Cross walks outside and heads to a truck, where he sees a number of crates being unloaded from a large D'Angelo & Sons truck. Mr. Cross opens one, showing a woman frozen stiff. He smirks and closes it, walking away. Reception TBA Trivia TBA